Das Ruhenheim
by Fracx
Summary: Quando os Longbottom são assassinados por Lord Voldemort, a Ordem da Fênix cai e o governo bruxo é tomado pelos Comensais da Morte. Aqueles que antes eram heróis agora se tornam vilões e os novos rebeldes se juntam em uma conspiração para derrubar o Governo das Trevas, mas antes disso terão de lidar com suas próprias diferenças. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence à Rowling e essa história não visa fins lucrativos.

_N/A_ **(IMPORTANTE! LEIA!**): _Olá pessoal. Mais uma história de HP, mas eu espero sinceramente que essa seja diferente de tudo o que vocês já leram desse fandom até agora. Nessa história eu vou explorar a possibilidade de que, ao invés de Voldemort ter matado os Potter, ele tenha ido atrás dos Longbottom. Obviamente isso mudará todo o curso da história, então espero que vocês me perdoem por algum OOC, isso será necessário devido às circunstâncias mudadas na história. Essa será uma história muito **escura**, profunda, com temas pesados como violência, tortura, abuso físico/mental, grande dose de angst e meia garrafa de ação e aventura. O romance está muito presente, mas não é o foco da fanfic._

_Essa história será longa, dividida em duas partes, mas eu ainda não me decidi pelo final, por isso ela provavelmente caminhará num ritmo lento. Flames serão solenemente ignorados. _

**Rated M for:** cenas de violência, tortura, abuso físico/mental, sadismo, palavreado chulo. ESTEJAM AVISADOS

**.**

**Aos corajosos que ainda permaneceram comigo, espero que realmente desfrutem desse material. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAS RUHENHEIM – AS CRIANÇAS DO SANGUE**

_(Das Ruhenheim – Children of the Blood)_

**Sinopse**:

Quando os Longbottom são assassinados por Lord Voldemort, a Ordem da Fênix cai e o governo bruxo é tomado pelos Comensais da Morte. Aqueles que antes eram heróis agora se tornam vilões e os novos rebeldes se juntam em uma conspiração para derrubar o Governo das Trevas, mas antes disso terão de lidar com suas próprias diferenças.

.

.

.

.

1ª PARTE —**CHILDREN OF THE BLOOD**

By the light, by the light of the sun

Children of the Blood

The darkness is breaking through

Children of the Blood

By the light

Broken Blood Children

They are breaking through

Blood Children

By the light of the sun

Broken Blood Children

They will are breaking through

Blood Children

By the light of the sun

The sun

**Lullaby of Highbornes (Narcissa's Lullaby)**

**.**

**.**

PRÓLOGO – _The Betrayer and the Dark Lord_

**.**

**.**

**EVAN**

**.**

Evan odiava o verão, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Havia muitas coisas que ele odiava, mas o verão era a pior delas. Ele era sempre quente demais, úmido demais e incomodo demais. Também não era nada nobre nos acessos de sudorese que provocava. Evan sempre odiou o suor na pele e, por conseguinte, as pessoas que suavam feitos porcos no abatedouro, especialmente os gordos. Gordos sempre suavam demais, com aquelas dobras indecentes de gordura sob os quadris, e que não eram nada aristocráticas. Não havia nada pior no mundo do que a visão de um homem gordo suando. Visão esta que estava tendo agora com Peter Pettigrew.

"Porque não podemos acabar logo com isso e matar o gordo de uma vez?", perguntou a seus companheiros, quatro homens de vestes completamente pretas e máscaras sobre os olhos.

"O Lorde das Trevas quer interrogá-lo, Evan", respondeu o mais próximo, um vulto imenso, de brilhantes olhos azuis, chamado Yaxley.

"Concordo com o Evan", disse Rabastan, o mais jovem do grupo. "Não vejo o que esse gordo covardão possa saber de útil para o Lorde".

"Você não consegue ver nem o próprio pinto quando mija", zombou Yaxley. Rabastan esmurrou-lhe o braço.

"Talvez ele queira se divertir mandando-nos caçar um porco", Rookwood sugeriu, escarrando no chão. Seus olhos eram escuros e opacos.

"Sempre gostei de porco assado", comentou Macnair. Yaxley riu e Rookwood tornou:

"Então devíamos ter trazido uma maçã, não é mesmo, Lucius?".

O vulto que estava do lado direito de Evans tirou os frios olhos cinzentos da rua que estavam observando e olhou para seus companheiros.

"Pettigrew é amigo dos Potter", disse arrastando as sílabas. "O Lorde precisa dele vivo para ser nosso informante".

"O Lorde precisa da língua dele, e não da barriga", retrucou Yaxley.

"A carne da barriga é sempre a mais doce", continuou Macnair a divagar. "Meu pai me ensinou isso".

"Ensinou também a brandir um cutelo antes de pegar uma varinha", acrescentou Rabastan.

"Seu pai era açougueiro, Wald", Evan disse com um sorriso de troça.

"Wald usa a varinha como se fosse um espeto de carne", disse Rookwood.

"Prefiro ser açougueiro a ser Guarda Real", retrucou Macnair sombriamente.

Todos entenderam o que ele quis dizer. A Guarda Real era um tipo diferente de Comensal da Morte, criada pelo Lorde das Trevas com o papel de proteger seus interesses pessoais. Dentre os vários cargos idealizados para o novo governo, aquele era o mais perigoso, formado apenas por vinte dos bruxos mais habilidosos. Normalmente os bruxos da Guarda eram responsáveis pela captura de reféns e eliminação da Ordem da Fênix e eram os melhores duelistas em ação. Era comum um ou dois membros morrerem durante uma grande operação.

Evan tinha orgulho de pertencer à Guarda Real e era o único dos seis ali. Todos os outros eram espiões ou torturadores, no caso do Wald, a não ser Lucius Malfoy, que era do Conselho. Os Conselheiros estavam ainda mais acima da Guarda Real na hierarquia das trevas, o maior cargo depois do próprio ditador, por isso era Lucius quem liderava aquela operação.

"Não se preocupe Walden, você não vai mais ter que cortar cabeças de hipogrifos mal comportados", disse Yaxley amigavelmente. "Como é que o Lorde das Trevas disse?", e baixou a voz, falando sibilante. "_Traga-me os Potter e eu te darei vítimas melhores do que essa piada de Ministério, Macnair_".

"Só esqueceram de informar ao Lorde que Wald morre de medo de vestir o vermelho da Guarda", disse Rabastan.

"Eu não tenho medo da Guarda, só aprecio demais a minha vida", disse Macnair.

"Assim você ofende o Evan", disse Rookwood com um relance para Evan.

"A Guarda Real é um trabalho para poucos", Evan disse solenemente.

"Poucos são loucos o suficiente para aceitar", explicou Yaxley.

"Poucos são loucos o suficiente para recusar", corrigiu Rabastan.

"Silêncio", falou Lucius de repente. "Chegou a hora".

Todos se calaram e apuraram os ouvidos, ansiosos. As casas trouxas da redondeza estavam escuras e silenciosas, mas de onde estavam eles puderam ouvir um murmúrio quebrar o silencio da noite, e a voz praguejar. A rua estava deserta naquela madrugada e Yaxley praguejou baixinho quando outra voz juntou-se a primeira. Lucius fez um sinal com a mão para manter todos no lugar. O sangue ribombava nos ouvidos de Evan, e ele tinha dificuldades em ouvir o que estavam falando na calçada. Inspirou duas vezes para se acalmar, e por fim conseguiu distinguir o que diziam.

"Muito bom. Agora fale Padfoot".

"Ãhn?".

"Pad-foot. Fale Padfoot".

Ouviu-se uma longa fungada e uma tosse.

"Pa-a-a... Pa-a-ad-IC".

Uma gargalhada soou na calçada e foi logo abafada.

"Não, é Padfoot, e não Padic. Pare de pensar na minha varinha e se concentre no meu apelido, caro Wormtail".

"Pa-ad. Di-i-IC. Porra Sirius, pare de rir. Não consigo di-i-izer a porr-IC do seu apelido".

"Só se você disser Padfoot", provocou o outro, ainda rindo.

"Vai pra... pra puta que o parIC... Pa-a... Pa-a-ady".

"Eu até iria se a puta em questão não estivesse tentando me matar".

"Porra... Não tô aguentando mais andar".

"Vamos Wormtail, faltam só mais dois degraus para você ir para a cama".

"Sim, eu gostaria... ic... de do-ormir na cama... ic...".

"Mas pra isso você tem que mexer as pernas. Ação e reação, lembra? Se você cair aqui eu não vou te pegar".

Evan riria se pudesse. Olhou para os companheiros, que tinham a mesma expressão animada no rosto. Mas Lucius continuava ouvindo, impedindo-os de agir.

"Você... ic... não me deixa-aria cair, Pa-a-ady".

"Com sorte os Comensais vão achar que você é só um trouxão bêbado na porta de casa".

Peter Pettigrew soltou um guincho e Sirius Black riu.

"Não fa-ale dos... dos... ic... desses homens, Pady".

"Ainda com medo, Wormtail?".

"Na-ão suporto ne-em ouvir falar... ic... desses homens. Dizem que trás má sorte. IC".

Houve uma pausa na conversa, em que Evan tentou deslocar-se silenciosamente de detrás da janela da sala para espiar a calçada, e conseguiu obter um vislumbre da cena. O homem alto que devia ser Black estava de costas para eles, totalmente desprotegido, e segurava um braço maciço de Peter Pettigrew, visivelmente bêbado.

"Não seja tão covarde".

"Mas é a verdade, Si-Si-Si... Pady. Eu não sou co-orajoso co-omo você e James... ic... Nunca fui... ic...".

"E Remus", acrescentou Sirius.

"Ãhn?".

"Você não é corajoso como eu, James e Remus", repetiu Sirius pacientemente.

"Você tem que me pro-ooteger, Pady... Senão estou perdido... O Lorde... ic... O Lorde das Trevas é muito ma-ais poderoso do que nós imagina-amos, Pady... Muito mais...".

"Chega dessa autopiedade, Wormtail. Nós estamos no meio de uma guerra, seu estúpido, é claro que todo mundo está sendo ameaçado. Nós só temos que garantir chutar os traseiros dos Comensais da Morte antes que eles chutem os nossos".

"Você não entende, eu não posso... ic... lutar. Eu ainda vou acabar e-estragando tudo, Pady. Igual na esco-ola... lembra?".

"Isso aqui não é mais Hogwarts".

"Mesmo assim", continuou Pettigrew ansiosamente. "Pady... jure Pady... jure-me que nós vamos ser sempre a-amigos... jure Pady...".

Black balançava a cabeça. "Você está bêbado e soando como o veado do Prongs.

Peter Pettigrew tropeçou para frente e puxou as vestes do Black para baixo.

"Ouça-me, Pady... O Lorde pode nos obrigar a fazer coisas horríveis... coisas que não queremos fazer... trair quem nós amamos...".

"É por isso que nós lutamos. Vá dormir, Wormtail".

"Pela nossa a-amizade... por todos os ano-os... ic... jure, Pady...".

Black ergueu as duas mãos para o céu, revirando os olhos. "Está bem, está bem, eu juro, se é tão importante para você. Agora vá dormir".

"Obrigado Pady... ic... muito obrigado...", Pettigrew tentou dar um abraço em Black e acabou estatelado na calçada. "Você é o maior, Si-IC... O melhor de nós...".

"Só não fique muito apaixonado por mim, Wormtail, eu não jogo nesse time". Black o ajudou a se por de pé e o empurrou em direção a porta. "Agora boa noite".

"Obrigado Pady... Eu te amo... ic...".

Depois de algum tempo Pettigrew conseguiu abrir a porta e entrar. Da rua, Black balançou a cabeça em negação e ergueu a varinha para começar alguns feitiços de proteção. Depois finalmente se afastou, olhando desconfiado pela rua, sem se preocupar em esconder a varinha em punho. O vulto dele se afastou rapidamente até a esquina e foi engolido pela escuridão da madrugada. A forma gorda de Pettigrew, por outro lado, resmungava e tateava a luz na parede oposta ao interruptor. Evan relaxou e saltou para a porta, trancando-a por dentro com feitiços. A felicidade de poucos instantes havia sido substituída por frustração. Todos olhavam para Lucius acusadoramente.

"Porque não atacamos?", Yaxley perguntou descontente.

"Podíamos ter pegado o Black de lambuja", disse Rabastan.

"Quem está aí?", gritou Pettigrew. "É você Pady?".

"Ele estava bem na minha frente, de costas. Podíamos ter levado Black e o Pettigrew, dois amigos dos Potter".

"E o que iria acontecer se você falhasse?", Lucius devolveu. "O Lord não tolerará fracassos. _Eu_ não tolerarei fracassos".

"Você só está com medo do Lord achar que seu filho é o moleque da profecia", disse Rookwood.

"Mas o menino nasceu em junho, e não no final de julho".

"Não se meta Walden", avisou Evan.

"Eu não estou achando engraçado", Pettigrew falou amedrontado. "Pode para com a... ic... brincadeira, Sirius".

"Ah, cala a boca seu rato inútil", o jovem Rabastan deu um empurrão forte e Pettigrew soltou um grito agudo, tropeçando e caindo no chão.

"Ah Merda... ic... Eu disse... eu disse que trazia... ic... má sorte...", Pettigrew se encolheu em uma bola, soltou um ronco e dormiu.

"Nós podíamos ter atacado. Muito bem.", começou Lucius. "E depois a Ordem inteira daria falta de Black. Ou vocês acham que ele veio até aqui escondido, porque ele gosta do perigo?", falou sarcasticamente.

"Melhor, não aguento mais essa tensão", disse Rabastan. "Matamos o rato gordo e o vira-casaca do Black, o velhote do Dumby se calhar e tomamos o poder logo de uma vez".

Lucius lançou um olhar comprido ao jovem Lestrange.

"É por isso que eu sou Conselheiro e você Comensal", virou-se para Evan na porta. "Levante o nosso caro visitante, Evan. Vamos dar-lhe as boas vindas".

Evan se aproximou de Pettigrew que roncava sonoramente e deu-lhe um chute bem dado no estomago. O homem gordo soltou um grito agudo e pôs-se sentado no chão, olhando boquiaberto para os homens. O ódio de Evan por Pettigrew crescia na mesma proporção que o terror nos olhinhos aguados do homem gordo.

"Guincha igual à ratazana que é", comentou Rookwood.

"Meu pai sabia fazer ratazanas regadas a firewhiskey, assadas no espeto", contou Macnair.

"Então vocês não são um pesadelo", gemeu Pettigrew.

"É claro que não. Evan faça-o acreditar que não está sonhando".

Evan chutou Pettigrew novamente, mais forte, e o rechonchudo rapaz soltou um grito de dor, puxando as vestes e amassando-as no peito.

"Está sentindo frio Pety? Podemos te esquentar um pouquinho", disse Yaxley. "Rookwood aqui é um mestre no controle do fogomaldito".

A expressão aterrorizada de Pettigrew tornou-se ainda mais acentuada quando ele puxou as vestes para junto das banhas da barriga, num gesto inconsciente de proteção. Ele parecia tão estupidamente gordo e patético que Evan teve de controlar a vontade de chutá-lo de novo.

Lucius deu um passo a frente, seguido de perto pelos outros comensais que faziam questão de mostrar a varinha empunhada.

"Creio que se lembra de mim, caro Pettigrew".

"O que vocês querem a-aqui? Eu já prometi ao seu Lorde que iria ajudar", disse Pettigrew numa voz esganiçada. O perigo parecia ter curado um pouco da sua embriaguez.

"Isso não é jeito de tratar as visitas, Pety", disse Evan, apontando a varinha para a cabeça de Pettigrew, que paralisou. "Sua mãe nunca te ensinou educação, não?".

"Deve ser uma trouxa imunda", disse Rookwood desdenhosamente.

"É verdade", falou Lucius com voz mansa. "Agora me lembro de que ela anda meio adoentada, é verdade Peter? Ainda não se recuperou da febre?".

"Como vocês sabem...".

"Pettigrew, Pettigrew. E agora, o que vamos fazer com você? Parece que seus juramentos não valem mais do que essa sua pele de ratazana. Achou o que, que podia avisar Black sobre nós? Que podia pedir ajuda a seus amigos?".

Pettigrew tinha os olhos angustiados grudados nos de Lucius, bebendo cada palavra que ele falava. Evan podia ver os fios de suor escorrerem pela face rechonchuda extremamente pálida. Os outros permaneceram calados, todos os olhos postados no homem gordo encolhido no chão; rostos em pedra e olhares frios.

"Nós temos vigiado você, Peter. Todo esse tempo. O Lorde das Trevas não confia em você e com razão: ele ainda não sabe o quão desprezível é essa sua lealdade. Imagina o que ele faria se soubesse que você tem tentado avisar seus _antigos_ colegas da Ordem sobre nós?

"Eu na-ão... Eu nunca tentei avisa-ar... So-ou leal ao Lorde...".

"A única coisa a que você é leal é a um pedaço de queijo", vociferou Yaxley.

"Não pode mentir para nós, Peter. Você entende? Não podemos deixá-lo estragar os nossos planos, temos de ter certeza de que você não vai mais tentar nos trair, entende?".

"Entendo", soluçou Pettigrew, pondo-se de joelhos e se arrastando para perto de Lucius. "Peço perdão, senhor. A-agora sei que fu-ui estúpido...".

"Sim, você sempre foi. Mas não se preocupe Pettigrew, eu não vou dizer nada ao Lorde das Trevas sobre esse seu pequeno deslize".

Os olhos de Pettigrew refletiram o alívio e a culpa que sentia.

"Obrigado, muito obrigado senhor. O senhor é misericordioso".

"No entanto...", começou Lucius e Pettigrew ficou tenso. "Você ainda nos traiu, Peter. Mesmo com toda a honra que o Lorde lhe deu confiando em você, ainda sim você o traiu a favor dos amantes de trouxas. Precisa pagar pelo seu erro".

Pettigrew empalideceu e recuou até a parede oposta.

"Mas... mas eu disse que sentia muito...".

Yaxley praguejou e Rookwood cuspiu nos pés de Pettigrew.

"Suas promessas valem merda, ratazana", disse Evan com raiva. "Não ouviu o que Lucius disse?".

"Ninguém trai o Lorde das Trevas e sai impune", Macnair aponta sua varinha para a forma redonda de Pettigrew enrolada no chão, gesto seguido por Rabastan, Yaxley, Rookwood e o próprio Evan. "Você já deveria ter percebido isso".

Pettigrew parecia mais assustado que um porco estúpido, e Evan sentia vontade de amaldiçoá-lo, retalhar sua carne gordurosa em vários pedaços, cozinhá-la ao fogo e depois obrigar a ratazana a comer. Gostaria de cortar-lhe os membros, começando pelos dedos do pé e das mãos, depois a língua, o nariz, as orelhas, fazê-lo gritar de dor, implorar até enlouquecer. Depois poderia até arranjar uma gaiola para ele, com bastante queijo, onde seus filhos aprenderiam a caçar e a matar um animal com perfeição, assim como ele. Até seria uma boa idéia mesmo: além de inibir qualquer outro amante de trouxa a se rebelar ainda contribuía para a educação das crianças, ensinando-as a serem verdadeiros soldados do Lorde, desde cedo. Teria de dizer essa ideia a Lucius depois.

"Por favor, não... Eu juro... sou leal ao Lorde...".

"A ratazana tem razão, é o homem mais covarde que eu já vi na minha vida", Evan interrompeu com desprezo. Podiam dizer o que quisessem dele, mas Evan nunca trairia seus colegas e seus ideais para salvar a pele. Preferia morrer lutando por Voldemort.

"E depois falam dos Slytherin", disse Yaxley ironicamente.

Todos levantaram a varinha ao mesmo tempo e a sala de estar brilhou quando seis jatos de luz azulada atingiram Pettigrew. A luz refletiu fantasmagoricamente pelas paredes brancas e saiu pela janela, mas os trouxas estavam dormindo àquela hora. A rua continuou calma e silenciosa depois da fraca luz brilhante que saia da janela de uma das casas, mas lá dentro Pettigrew berrava.

Evan observava o corpo de Pettigrew se retorcer sobre si mesmo, suas mãos gordas arrancarem tufos de cabelos de rato, sua pele asquerosamente brilhante de suor, observava tudo isso e quanto mais olhava, mais queria infringir-lhe dor. Sentia a Cruciatus ainda mais poderosa saindo de sua varinha e Pettigrew gritou ainda mais alto, tão alto que talvez suas cordas vocais entrassem em colapso. Mas Evan sentia prazer em escutar a dor, em ver o gordo Pettigrew entrar em colapso a seus pés.

"Nãaaaaao!", berrou Pettigrew contorcendo-se no chão. "Não, não, por favor...".

"A ratazana não quer calar a boca, Lucius", Rookwood disse.

"Já está me dando dor de cabeça", complementou Rabastan.

"Isso é fácil de resolver", disse Macnair e mirou um pontapé forte na boca de Pettigrew que engrolou por um momento. Rolou de barriga e começou a tossir o sangue desesperadamente, antes que se afogasse. Evan viu um dos dentes escorrer, ensanguentado, pelo canto da boca de Pettigrew.

Do outro lado, o sorriso perverso de Rabastan brilhou e fez um movimento com a varinha, sem proferir uma palavra. No momento seguinte um jato de sangue saiu da boca de Pettigrew e jorrou pelo piso de madeira, respingando no sofá. Algumas gotas do sangue impuro chegaram muito perto de acertar os sapatos lustrosos de Evan, e aquilo o deixou com ainda mais raiva, canalizando-a toda para a magia. Pettigrew enterrou as unhas no rosto e o arranhou das têmporas até o queixo e sangue brotou das bochechas moles.

"Já chega", declarou Lucius e baixou a varinha, fazendo com que os outros seguissem seu gesto. Evan também baixou a sua, a contragosto.

"Isso nem foi tão divertido", Yaxley disse.

"Não podemos ir muito longe, ele precisa estar inteiro para não levantar suspeitas", comentou Lucius sem emoção.

Macnair pigarreou ao ver Pettigrew cuspir um punhado de sangue.

"Os caras da Ordem não vão desconfiar quando virem a ratazana nesse estado, Lucius?".

"Não seja burro", Rookwood disse. "Nós vamos consertá-lo".

"Dificilmente", disse Macnair. "Se eu tivesse essa cara de ratazana nunca conseguiriam consertar".

"E ao invés disso você nasceu com essa cara", Yaxley intrometeu-se. "Grande vantagem, Walden".

Rookwood sorriu. "A beleza é relativa, mas o que dizer da completa ofensa aos padrões humanos?".

"Podem falar, frangotes. Eu tenho bíceps e tríceps e é disso que as mulheres gostam".

"Tem razão Mac", Rabastan disse. "Pelo menos agora podemos ficar tranquilos quanto ao assado do nosso próximo jantar".

Yaxley virou-se para ele, incrédulo, "O que, você quer dizer ratazanas regadas ao firewhiskey?".

Evan deixou de ouvir a partir do momento em que ele e Lucius se abaixaram para limpar as "evidências" do chão. Ele viu com interesse um dente ligeiramente pontudo levantar-se no ar e seguir até a boca de Pettigrew, que estava tremendo, enrolado em uma bola, de olhos fechados. O dente passou pelos lábios abertos e foram se fixar, com um pouco mais de força que o normal, no pequeno vão que os sapatos de Macnair deixaram ali. Pettigrew gemeu e arquejou, conforme Evan ia passando sua varinha para curar os ferimentos visíveis. Era realmente chata aquela parte, porque feitiços de cura exigiam um grau de controle da magia maior do que a maioria dos feitiços, por isso Evan era o único dali que sabia bem mais do que lançar um "Episkey" no seu nariz quebrado. E também porque era um verdadeiro pé no saco ter de curar um verme inútil como aquela ratazana em forma de gente chamada Pettigrew.

"Um bom trabalho com a fratura no antebraço", comentou Lucius, olhando o processo com uma curiosidade desinteressada.

"Fica mais fácil quando o imbecil não se mexe", disse Evan, dando um safanão no rosto gorducho de Pettigrew enquanto exclamava. "Eu disse para não se mexer! Rato estúpido".

"O treinamento beta é um sucesso, então".

"Sou o melhor com feitiços de cura". Evan deu de ombros, verificando Pettigrew como se inspecionasse um pedaço de carne de aparência suspeita.

"Claro que é", disse Malfoy. "É por isso que eu o escolhi para a missão".

Evan encontrou os olhos cinzentos de Malfoy, quase negros pela penumbra.

"Existem melhores duelistas que também fizeram o curso".

"Eu preciso de gente confiável e o Lorde das Trevas confia em você".

Baixou os olhos e se levantou, espanando a poeira das vestes. Levantou a varinha e murmurou um "Lumus", iluminando o chão para que Malfoy limpasse o sangue do carpete. Ambos ficaram quietos, concentrados naquela tarefa, até que tivessem certeza de que não havia nenhuma evidência da violência que Pettigrew sofreu. Finalmente se dando por satisfeito, Malfoy fez sinal para Evan apagar a varinha.

"Seu corpo foi completamente curado, apesar dos tecidos ainda estarem sensíveis. Provavelmente ele sentirá dor quando acordar, mas nenhum hematoma vai aparecer".

"A dor vai lembrá-lo do seu lugar e da sua promessa", disse Malfoy.

Evan olhou para Pettigrew enroscado no chão, desmaiado. Não só o seu corpo de ratazana iria doer como a cabeça também, da bebedeira. Mas não era suficiente para gente covarde como aquele projeto de ser humano. Pessoas como Pettigrew deveriam sofrer todos os dias, pequenas e constantes doses de lembretes dolorosos, porque elas costumavam se esquecer com facilidade de todos os riscos e ameaças quando estavam sob pressão. Evan odiava ter que lidar com pessoas completamente obtusas como Pettigrew.

"Ele vai ficar sobre controle desta vez", disse Malfoy como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos. "A surra de hoje foi o suficiente para acovardá-lo por um bom tempo, até que encontremos os Potter".

"E se ele tentar avisar mais alguém da Ordem?", Evan não pode deixar de perguntar. "Pior, se ele tentar avisar Dumbledore? O velho é muito mais esperto que o Black".

"De qualquer maneira Dumbledore já sabe sobre nossas intenções, ou não teria escondido os Potter muito antes das nossas buscas começarem. Além disso, coloquei uma maldição em Pettigrew. Ao menor sinal de traição, nós saberemos".

"A casa está limpa", anunciou Yaxley, vindo do corredor com Macnair, enquanto Rabastan e Rookwood desciam a escada ao mesmo tempo. A madeira sob seus pés rangeram a cada passo.

"Você só pode estar brincando", retrucou Rabastan. "Nunca respirei tanto pó na minha vida antes".

"A lavanderia também estava fedendo", disse Macnair.

"E quem disse que ninho de rato é limpo?", Rookwood apontou.

"Os wards foram ocultados?", interrompeu Malfoy.

"Colocamos um no corredor, dois no quarto da ratazana, um no quarto de hóspedes e um no banheiro", contabilizou Rookwood prontamente.

Rabastan murmurou sob sua respiração. "Eu só quero saber agora quem é que vai ficar responsável pelo monitoramento do banheiro".

"Dois nessa sala, um na cozinha", informou Yaxley. "Tentamos de toda a maneira, mas infelizmente teremos que lidar com um ponto cego na lavanderia".

"Não será problema", disse Malfoy, acenando para todos. "Então terminamos aqui, rapazes".

"E a ratazana?".

"Curei suas feridas exteriores", disse Evan calmamente. "E as evidências de magia foram apagadas".

Os ombros largos e musculosos de Macnair relaxaram visivelmente.

"Ótimo, preciso mesmo de um firewhiskey agora".

"Eu vou te acompanhar nessa", disse Yaxley rapidamente.

Lucius Malfoy acenou para todos e, perfeitamente sincronizados, as seis figuras escuras dos Comensais giraram no mesmo lugar, desaparecendo num piscar de olhos, como se nunca tivessem colocado os pés naquele lugar. O vento lá fora agitou o vidro da janela e assobiou pela sala escura.

As cortinas cerradas impediam que a luminosidade do poste lá fora atingisse em cheio o rosto de Pettigrew, criando apenas um feixe muito tênue de iluminação. Mesmo assim, o rosto gorducho e suado estava contraído, como se até em seus sonhos ele sentisse dor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GRINDEWALD**

**.**

O céu azul escuro estava limpo e brilhava com milhares de estrelas, verdadeiras nuvens de pozinho brilhante no tecido da noite. Sentiu a brisa fria e úmida soprar através dos seus cabelos emaranhados, a temperatura agradável contra sua carcaça doente. Fazia tanto tempo, tanto tempo desde que pudera olhar para o céu, tanto tempo desde que pudera ser livre...

"O nosso transporte já está pronto", disse a moça alta e bonita que viera lhe buscar. Ele assentiu e pensou em sorrir, mas depois se lembrou do estado de seus dentes e resolveu ficar calado.

A moça não esperava uma resposta, de qualquer maneira, e virou-se abruptamente, atravessando o átrio em passos largos até sair para a noite. Gellert começou a segui-la, seus passos lentos ecoando através das pedras e reverberando por toda a fortaleza vazia. Era a ultima vez que estaria ali, é claro. Poderia cuspir em cada pedra daquela fortaleza, pelo numero de anos que passara apodrecendo ali, mas contentara-se com uma boa escarrada na porta de sua cela. A moça que viera soltá-lo lançara um olhar carregado de desdém, mas ele pouco se importara com ela. Ele estava livre. _Livre_.

Atravessou as grandiosas portas de madeira maciça e pisou pela primeira vez na terra batida que formava o caminho para a prisão de Nurmengard. Alguns metros a frente havia um cais, depois das quedas d'água, onde se encontrava a calmaria. Dos seus lados a grama crescera selvagem e alta, verde como um campo de primavera, e ervas trepadeiras já faziam seu caminho pelas paredes da fortaleza, cobrindo as pedras de verde, somente uma sombra escura na noite. Corujas piavam das árvores mais próximas e um morcego atravessou sua visão enquanto andava até o cais.

Foram mandadas duas pessoas para o seu resgate: a moça bonita que viera até sua cela e um jovem homem de cabelos escuros que ficara na retaguarda. Mais uma vez ele se perguntou o porquê de tudo aquilo, embora tivesse uma boa ideia da situação, e geralmente as boas ideias de Gellert se mostravam corretas.

"Nós vamos atravessar o rio de barco", anunciou a moça logo que ele se aproximara.

"Eu poderia supor", Gellert respondeu, passando os olhos pela pequena embarcação de aspecto trouxa. Era feita de tábuas de madeira pintadas de branco, com uma pequena cabine do comandante. Não era muito espaçosa, nem muito segura, mas Gellert sentia que poderia enfrentar um dragão só pela possibilidade de fuga.

"Ótimo, agora me dê sua mão", a moça ordenou e sem esperar pela resposta agarrou-lhe o pulso ossudo e, com um movimento firme da varinha, conjurou uma algema de metal pesado, prendendo um lado no seu próprio pulso.

Gellert a observou fazer um sinal para o homem, que assentiu e foi até a popa, desamarrando os dois nós das cordas que prendiam o barco. O barco oscilou suavemente para longe da margem e, tirando sua varinha de dentro da manga, o jovem homem deu duas pancadinhas na borda do barco.

O barco entrou em movimento e rapidamente ganhou distância da margem.

As sombras folheadas das árvores foram deixadas para trás e a luz do luar atingiu-os em cheio, lançando reflexos cintilantes nas pequenas ondas da água escura do lago. A moça e o moço iam lado a lado dentro da cabine e Gellert fora deixado para trás para tentar se equilibrar na precária estrutura de madeira.

Ele lançou um olhar por cima do ombro. A fortaleza já estava a uns bons metros de distancia, uma enorme e ameaçadora forma escura erguendo-se até o céu, o mato alto tomando conta da estrutura pouco a pouco. Provavelmente seria a ultima vez que ele estaria ali.

Gellert olhou para frente de novo e endireitou a postura. A temperatura naquela noite era agradavelmente quente, o ar era puro e o céu estrelado se abria acima de sua cabeça como uma grande cortina negra e refletia na água do lago. Estava pronto para viver novamente.

As circunstâncias de sua fuga da prisão permaneciam um mistério até para ele. Desde que havia sido preso, Gellert nunca recebera visitante algum, salvo os ratos e aranhas ocasionais. Acostumara-se com o silêncio completo e a solidão de seus pensamentos, perturbados abruptamente naquela noite. Ele estava acordado àquela hora, num dos seus momentos de completa lucidez, quando escutara o som de feitiços rompendo as proteções de sua prisão. Gellert preparou-se para quem quer que fosse que estivesse invadindo a prisão; tinha certeza de que estavam ali para liquidá-lo. E quando a porta de sua prisão fora finalmente aberta com uma explosão, suas algemas se abrindo com um clique, que ele piscou para a luz dos archotes e para a forma alta de uma mulher bonita que viera lhe buscar a mando de Lorde Voldemort. Gellert não tinha a mínima ideia de quem se tratava, mas se fosse dar um palpite, apostaria que aquele homem deveria ser um mago poderoso. Uma conversa com o tal Lorde Voldemort poderia render ideias interessantes.

Talvez ele pudesse se beneficiar com uma parceria em médio prazo com o Lorde das Trevas, até conseguir recuperar a plenitude de seus poderes.

Ele olhou para o casal na cabine do comandante; os dois conversavam em murmúrios e rapidamente.

"Com licença meus jovens, mas podem me dizer para onde estão me levando?", Gellert perguntou agradavelmente. "Prometo que não farei nenhum plano de fuga com essa informação".

Ambos olharam para ele e a mulher jovem disse abruptamente: "Inglaterra. Achei que isso já estivesse claro".

"Achou mesmo?", Gellert exclamou vivamente. "Se não fosse abusar muito de sua boa vontade, também gostaria de saber o que exatamente os fez buscar esse velho bruxo das trevas de sua prisão perpétua?".

"Você foi libertado pelo Lorde das Trevas", disse o homem jovem. "Nós não o libertamos".

"E é melhor não se esquecer disso", acrescentou a moça. "O Lorde das Trevas não costuma ser misericordioso, então se sinta honrado".

Contra a devoção Gellert não poderia discutir, mas ele achou interessante o modo como Voldemort conseguiu reunir tantos seguidores. Uma maneira astuta de se alcançar o poder.

"Vocês são muito leais a Voldemort", observou Gellert. "O Lorde das Trevas tem muita sorte de ter seguidores tão devotos quanto vocês".

A moça levantou-se de seu lugar, com uma expressão extremamente indignada no rosto. "Como ousa dizer o nome do Lorde das Trevas com essa sua língua indigna?".

"Acalme-se Bella e sente-se", disse o homem sem se virar. "E você, é melhor manter sua língua dentro da boca e a salvo de dizer besteiras".

"Perdoem a indelicadeza de um velho ignorante como eu. Passar anos preso dentro de uma cela sozinho faz-nos perder um pouco da noção".

A mulher fungou.

"E passaria o resto da vida se não fosse por Lorde Voldemort".

"A propósito", interrompeu Gellert. "Podem me informar a data de hoje?".

"Cinco de junho de mil novecentos e oitenta e um".

A mulher gemeu e levou a mão à testa.

"O que foi Bella?", o homem perguntou.

"Esqueci que hoje é o aniversário de Draco", disse a mulher chamada Bella e então acrescentou. "O filho da Cissa e do Malfoy".

"O menino já está fazendo um ano?".

"Cissa vai fazer uma festa enorme. Toda a sociedade vai estar na mansão e eu gostaria de ver o meu sobrinho".

"Pensei que você não gostasse de crianças, Bella", o homem disse com um tom de brincadeira na voz.

"E eu não gosto", concordou Bella. "Mas Cissa adora o menino e eu preciso fazer meu papel de madrinha, assim como _você_, Rodolphus".

"Eu adoro crianças", Gellert comentou em tom agradável. "Quando era um pouco maior sempre quis ter um irmãozinho para cuidar e brincar, odiava ser filho único. Quando vocês forem ter filhos, nunca tenham um só. Deem irmãos para poderem brincar juntos".

"Não queremos filhos, não temos tempo para crianças", Bella o respondeu.

"Se tudo correr bem aqui, chegaremos a tempo para o jantar na mansão", disse Rodolphus.

"E vai correr. O Lorde vai ficar muito satisfeito conosco".

"Hoje será um bom dia".

Gellert desviou a atenção para a lua no alto do céu e a paisagem escura da floresta de coníferas margeando o lago. Dali a algumas horas estaria de volta à Inglaterra, país onde ganhara o mundo e perdera tudo. Talvez fosse um sinal de sua ascensão. Gellert não tinha duvidas de que seu objetivo era governar o mundo bruxo. Talvez o seu pensamento tivesse mudado ao longo dos anos e de alguns de seus atos ele se arrependia. Mas agora Gellert estava pronto para testar uma nova forma de governo, diferente de qualquer coisa que alguém já pensara em realizar. Ele não tinha duvidas: o mundo seria dele.

Gellert murmurou para si mesmo. "Realmente será um dia maravilhoso".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:**_ Primeiro capítulo concluído, mas eu achei um pouco curto demais. Queria colocar mais um POV nesse capítulo, mas só o desenvolvi pela metade, então é provável que eu o retire da trama. Reviews são muito bem vindos e eu simplesmente AMO ler o que vocês estão pensando sobre a trama, quais suas sugestões e suposições, dúvidas ou correções sobre algum dado do enredo. E por fim, até o próximo! _

_Qualquer coisa mandem uma MP._

**Fracx.**


End file.
